roadsideromeofandomcom-20200213-history
Roadside Romeo Wiki:User Page Policy
On the , user pages are used in general as a "user profile", containing information on a user's activities on the wiki; this ranges from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member of, etc. However, the does sustain a few policies that apply to user pages. Users who fail to comply to these policies are subject for consequences. *'No uploading or displaying images unless already used elsewhere.' ::Fair-use Roadside Romeo images (that is, any screenshots and images with copyrights on them) can only be used on user pages if it's already in use elsewhere on the wiki. All images on this site are for the benefit of the wiki, so please do not upload images specifically for display on user pages. This is to prevent excessive amounts of uploaded images flooding the , thus turning the site into an image hosting site, which it's not (see our "Not" policy). :::EXCEPTION: If you wish, you may display ONE (read it out, only 1) non-wiki-related image (fanart included) on your userpage so long as you do three things: :::#Obtain the image's licensing rights and verify it with : ::::*If the image is yours, the admin needs to be able to visibly see something (either on the image itself or on a separate site) to prove that it's yours. ::::*If it's not yours, the admin needs to see proof that you actually contacted the original owner of the image and got permission from them to display their image on this site. ::: 2. Credit it properly on the file's page - copyrights must always be respected; and finally, ::: 3. Only use it on your userpage. :::If these terms are not met, the file will be removed immediately. *'No editing the user page excessively in comparison to other pages and articles.' ::The user page is intended to be a profile of a wiki editor. The is not a social networking site (see our "Not" policy) and it is expected that users who wish to edit regularly not solely focus on their user page. ::To measure such edits, the tool is used. A username is typed in, and a chart is brought up that tracks the total number of edits that user has made on this wiki and any other wikis in total. These numbers are usually compared between the main spaces of "(Main)" and "User"/"User talk"/"User blog"/"User blog comment". ::*If the numbers are larger in the "(Main)" space (more than 50% of all edits made), then the user is not in violation of this policy and is highly remarked for their contributive work. ::*If the numbers are smaller compared to the other places not in the "(Main)" space (less than 50%), then that user is in violation of this policy by not editing enough on the articles of the wiki and may be in danger of consequences if their habits do not change. *'No blacklists or friend lists of other users.' ::Users should not make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their user page. Friend lists (or sometimes referred to as "guestbooks") are also discouraged (see our "Not" policy). They usually create social networking cliques and encourage unnecessary editing to other user pages for the purpose of obtaining more edits or gaining "popularity". The is striving to keep a positive editing environment and users should be respectful to their fellow contributors. Notes *This policy uses heavy reference from the . User Page Policy